Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to an improvement in electrical switches wherein cooperating electrical contacts, carried by a fixed blade contact blade and a pair of movable contact blades, are sequentially opened and closed through movement of the pair of movable contact blades; the improvement being directed to a means providing individual sequential movement of the pair of movable contact blades with respect to the fixed blade, including a drive means, an actuator means actuated by the drive means and engaging a blade of the pair of movable contact blades, and a lost motion linkage carried by the pair of movable contact blades and linking them together. An initial movement of the actuator means causes movement of the first movable blade with continuous movement causing movement of both the movable blades.
The present invention pertains to an electrical switching means and more particularly to an electrical switching means for a timing mechanism which provides a short pulsing cycle at the start of a timing program.
Timing mechanisms have for some time been used to control the functions of various appliances such as washers, dryers and microwave ovens. Depending upon the application, such timing mechanisms need to provide various programs. For example, in the case of a timing mechanism for a microwave oven there is a need to provide a short pulsing cycle operable at the start of the overall program. Such a system usually requires a switching arrangement which needs to be highly accurate to provide an accurate short pulse.